We were lost friends and lovers
by lovely kagome15
Summary: The inuyasha group are really good friends. Ever wonder why. When they were little they were friends. But Naraku plotted against them. And he has erased their memory of each other. the memories will come into their mind.
1. Chapter 1

11- year old Inuyasha was running to get away from the dreadful castle. To be away from his horrible half-brother and his so call father. He didn't care if he ever see him again. After his mother died, his father changed a lot. Inuyasha couldn't stand his attitude anymore. So he ran away from home. He would go off alone hoping no one would find him. He was starting to rethink that after it started raining. Inuyasha was caught in the rain. He sneezed a lot and got lightheaded. He saw a tree and quickly got under it, Inuyasha fell asleep in the rain.

8-year old Kagome was walking around picking flowers. It had stopped raining so she decided to go pick flowers. 'It's such a beautiful day' she said She smiled until she saw a boy sleeping on a tree. She walked over to the boy. She gasped because he was pale and had a fever. So she went and got some herbs to heal him. She mixed the ingredients into a liquid to drink. Kagome poured the liquid into his mouth. Inuyasha woke up to see a human girl in his face. She said, 'Are you okay?' He look confused 'Why did you help me, don't you know I'm a demon. Aren't you scared of me.' 'I knew you were a demon, I didn't care if you were a demon I just wanted to help you feel better.' 'Thanks' 'My name's Kagome.' 'Mines Inuyasha.' 'What were you doing here?' 'Running away from my father.' He had no idea why he was telling her this, but he felt like he could trust her. 'So you don't have a home' 'I guess not, I don't have any friends either so I guess I'm homeless.' 'Well you can be my friend.' 'But are you scared of me, every other human is.' 'Well I'm different, so do you want to be my friend?' 'Okay Kagome' ' Let's go Inuyasha.' Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him. 'Where are we going?' 'We're going to my house, you're going to need a place to stay.' 'You want me to stay with you?' 'Yeah, why not.' 'What about your parents?' 'My dad will say it's okay.' 'What about your mom' Kagome stopped in her tracks as she thought about her beloved mother. 'My mom died.' 'Oh I'm sorry Kagome…. My mom died too, that's why my father changed.' 'I guess we have something in common, Inuyasha do you want to stay with me?' 'Yes, I loved to.' 'Then let's go.' Kagome led the way to her house. Finally they were at Kagome's house. They went into the house. 'Dad, I'm home.' Kagome called as soon as she got in the door. 'Kagome, you were gone for a long…time.' Kagome's dad came in and stared at Inuyasha. 'Kagome who's your friend.' He said as he pointed to Inuyasha. 'This is Inuyasha dad.' Inuyasha decided to break the silence between them. 'I mean no harm sir, honest.' Kagome's dad was thinking this demon could be trusted. 'I know you don't son. How may I help your friend, Kagome.' Well dad, Inuyasha needs a place to stay, I was hoping he could stay with us' 'Inuyasha don't you have a home' 'I used to but my dad isn't what he is anymore, and I can't stand it.' Kagome's dad was understanding what this half-demon was talking about. 'Inuyasha, you just make yourself at home, we will be honored if you stayed here.' Inuyasha eyes was full of excitement' 'Thank you sir.' 'Call me Suikotsu.' 'Alright' 'How about you two play outside while I get inuyasha's room together.' 'Come on Inuyasha.' The two walked out of the house. 'Kagome I really like your father he's cool.' 'Thanks, was your father like that?' 'Yeah, if you don't mind me asking, what was your mom's name?' 'Her name was Midoriko, I love her so much.' 'I love my mom too, I miss her a lot.' 'Let's go to the lake.' Kagome & Inuyasha walked to the lake. They arrived there and sat down on a hill. Inuyasha was thinking what the good things that happen to him today. Kagome looked at him. 'Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?' 'I'm thinking that I'm glad I ran away from home. It gave me a chance to meet you.' 'Me too, anyway how old are you?' '11' 'I'm 8, it feels like we've known each other for a long time.' 'Yeah.' Suddenly there was a cute little demon on Kagome's lap. 'Wow she's cute.' 'Kirara' There was a girl with a pink and white kimono. 'Sorry about Kirara, she has a liking to you.' 'It's alright, my name's Kagome.' 'And I'm Inuyasha.' 'I'm Sango and this is Kirara.' Kirara meowed. 'You mind if I joined you guys.' 'Not really.' 'So Sango what do you do?' 'I'm training to become a demon exterminator.' Inuyasha then said 'A demon exterminator?' Sango noticed that Inuyasha was half-demon. 'Yeah. But don't worry we only exterminate demons who trouble villagers.' Kagome spoke up 'We?' 'My family and friends.' 'How about you become our friends and we can start a group.' 'Sure' Sango sat down between Inuyasha and Kagome. It was the beginning of a brand new friendship.

Ages:

Inuyasha 11

Miroku 10

Sango 9

Kagome 8

Miroku will be coming in the next chapter. Review your comments.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 1 month since Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango became friends. Little they did they knew there was one more to be added to the group. His name was Miroku, but I'll get to that in a minute. The inuyasha group was at kagome's house for dinner. Everybody had pinched in to help around the kitchen. After everyone had ate, Kagome's dad said. 'Thank you kids, you really helped me today. Kagome you are lucky to have friends like Inuyasha, and Sango. They are really special and so are you.' 'Thanks dad.' Inuyasha said. 'That's great and all but there's two girls and one boy. We need another boy cause I don't think I could take anymore girly stuff.' Everyone laughed at Inuyasha's comment. 'Well maybe you'll get lucky. Now Kagome, Inuyasha walk Sango to her home.' 'OK.' The group walked out of the house. They walked towards Sango's village. Until they saw a boy. He said. 'Oh hello.' 'Hey. What are you doing here?' Kagome asked. 'I am looking for a girl who will have my child as this curse upon my hand is passed down to a boy in my family.' 'Who would want to curse your family' 'A demon named Naraku.' 'Naraku' 'Yes, my grandfather was the first to be cursed, my grandfather and father died which they were sucked into their wind tunnels.' 'Oh, my your telling us your life's story and we don't know each others names. My name's Kagome, this is Sango, and Inuyasha.' 'Miroku and Kagome will you please bear my children. We shall make beautiful children.' Miroku was holding kagome's hands up to his chest as he was hugging her. Until Inuyasha stepped in front of them. 'Hey wise guy you don't start hitting on Kagome.' 'I am terrible sorry I didn't you were together.' 'We're not. Anyway how would you like it if you were part of our group.' 'I would be honored.' 'Come on we're taking Sango home.' Now the Inuyasha group was complete.

12 months later  
Hey guys guess what today is.' Kagome said 'Is it your birthday.' Inuyasha said. 'No, 'it's the anniversary of our friendship.' 'Oh yeah.' Then Miroku said.' It has been one full year since we first met' Next up Sango said.' And it was the best year ever.' 'I hope we stay friends forever ever.' Kagome said 'Let's go eat at my house.' The inuyasha gang arrived at kagome's house. The table was set for five. Kagome's dad came in and said.' Sit down kids.' Everyone sat together at the table. 'I am surprised that you guys stayed friends for a year. You guys have unusual appearances. Inuyasha a half-demon, Sango a demon exterminator, Miroku a monk, and Kagome a human. You really have a special bond.' 'Thanks dad, now let's eat.' Everyone ate and went for a walk. They stopped on the hill and sat down. 'The sun is beautiful when it sets' 'Yeah' 'You guys let's stay friends forever promise.' 'Promise' said everyone. 'Nothing could tear us apart' From the house, Kagome's dad was going over what he would say to Kagome. He wouldn't want to make her sad. But he had to do this for her safety. Naraku wanted her. He had to get her away. When Kagome came back in he had to tell her. 'Kagome honey.' 'Yes daddy dear.' 'I'm sorry but you have to…leave here.' Kagome's smile came to a frown. 'What do you mean leave…leave where.' 'Far away from this place. You are in serious trouble so we have to go. Now go tell your friends that we're leaving tomorrow morning.' 'Okay' now Kagome was crying. She walks towards the group. Inuyasha said 'What's the matter Kagome' That got Sango and Miroku's attention. 'My…dad said we have to leave in the morning.' Kagome said through her tears. Everyone was in shock .'But we don't want you to go.' 'Me either he said I was in trouble.' 'How' 'I don't know.' By now everyone was in tears. Just a few minutes ago they promise they'd stayed together now that promise was broken. 'Why would you be moving for nothing. Then there was voice unnoticeable. 'To keep her away from me' The figure came upon the hill. 'Who are you?' 'I am Naraku.' Miroku realized his name. 'You are the wretched demon that cursed my family.' 'You are right monk, but too bad you won't remember any of your friends.' Naraku threw a giant purple ball towards the group. The ball hit everyone, as the ball hit Kagome she fell into a well. There was a purple light in the well. 'Ahh.' Kagome screamed as she fell into the well. 'Kagome!' Inuyasha called out to her, then he black and that he would remember his friends and his one and true love.

In the well  
Kagome was unconscious. Mrs. Higoroshi heard something from the well house. She gasped when she saw a girl down there. She climbed down and grabbed her. 'Oh my god.' Kagome woke a little. 'Mom' The darkness consumed her once again. 'She doesn't have a home and it will be fun to have two kids around.' She decided to keep Kagome. That's how Kagome is where she is. Years passed, Inuyasha only loved Kikyo because she looked like a girl that he couldn't remember. But he knew his heart didn't belong to Kikyo. It had been 7 years since Kikyo killed Inuyasha and died with the shikon jewel.

Ages:  
Inuyasha 19  
Miroku 18  
Sango 17  
Kagome 16

Next chapter: It goes to their current position. Kagome has been seeing these memories in her dreams.


End file.
